King
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: What would have happened if Misa had been there when Light was dying. The king had fallen. The queen was next to go.


"Where are you, Misa?!" The word was filled with his fear and anguish as his blood began to pool on the floor. His tears began to streak down his face. He was going to die alone, with nobody he loved to comfort him or hold him. If there was anybody he could have depended on to do that for him, it was Misa.

Misa, who had served him with zeal from the very first day. Misa, who had done nothing but what had been asked of her all these years. Misa, who loved him without question and without condition. All those years, he'd doled out affection to her as a reward for good behavior and had been, at best, nonplussed by her ever present offerings of affection. Now, however, all he wanted was for her to hold him and tell him it would all be alright.

Then, like the sun breaking through the storm clouds, her voice reached him. "Light!"

It took all of his strength to turn his head, but it was true. She was real. She was there, barreling through the task force members to get to his side, tears streaking down her face and making her mascara run. She raced to him, pulling him into her arms.

"What happened?" She asked, stunned.

He could only think of two words. "I lost."

"You lost? What do you mean?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter now." He said. "Death is coming for me."

"Don't say that." She said sharply, pulling him closer. "You're going to be fine." Her voice was breaking.

"I'm sorry, Misa. I'm sorry if I haven't been the man you deserved, but you have always been the woman I needed. I love you."

"I love you too. That's why you can't leave me. I won't let you go." She said, leaning down to kiss him. She tasted copper pennies in her mouth instead of his usual taste. It took a moment for her to register that that was blood.

When she pulled back, he coughed, and spattered red onto her outfit. She looked into his eyes and saw his fear.

"I don't want to die, Misa. I don't want to die alone." He said.

"You won't." She said. "If you die, I'll die with you. Do you remember the day we met?"

"Yes." His voice was weakening.

"Our love is a journey, and I've always promised you that I would never leave. Whenever things got frightening, I remembered the moment you kissed me, and I got my strength back. You strengthen me, Light. You are the light of my world, and my life, and I won't live in a world where you aren't. There is no world for me without you in it, because you are my world."

"Promise me something." He choked out.

"_Anything_."

"Marry me, Misa. When we get to the other side together. I don't want to spend eternity without you as my wife. If I have to leave this world to go into nothingness, I want to do it with you."

"Of course I will. That's all I've ever wanted, Light."

"I know."

She saw the fear growing in his eyes, and wanted to quell it somehow. Inspiration struck quickly, and she began to sing to him.

"Fear not, 'cause I'll be with you all the way

Don't you worry it's almost over

My king don't you be afraid, fear not

Fear not,

And when the world starts trembling

Just say my name

Fear not, cause I'll be with you all the way

Fear not, fear not."

She watched the fear beginning to dissipate, and it filled her with immeasurable relief, and yet her fear was still climbing as his breathing began to grow labored. She continued on, feeling him set his hand on hers. She quickly entwined her fingers with his. When her song ended, he seemed much more relaxed.

"I take you, Misa." He said, looking at her.

She knew just what he was getting at. "I take you, Light."

"To have and to hold."

"From this day forward."

"For better, for worse."

"For richer, for poorer."

"In sickness and health."

"Until death do us part."

"To love and cherish always."

They both shared a smile, though it was weighed heavily with their circumstances.

Light could feel his eyes growing heavy, and it took every last bit of his strength to keep them open.

"Can I kiss the bride?"

"Always." She said, and leaned in to kiss him.

When she pulled back, she saw his weak and weary smile. It was too much for him to keep trying to stay. She realized that now. She stroked his cheek. "Sleep, Light. We'll be together soon." She promised.

He looked up at her, memorizing every contour of her face for the next world. "I love you." He said. The last sight he saw was her smiling face.

When she felt his breathing stop, it took a moment for her to process what had happened. Light- _her Light- _was gone. Her breathing stopped in time with his, as she held her breath to try and process the shock of that thought.

And then, she _howled_.

Every person in the room, even Near, jumped a bit at the sound. It was worse than a scream. It was a scream, a sob, a cheated cry, full of her anguish, her fury, her grief, her heartbreak. She sounded like a wounded animal. She began to sob desperately, clutching his body to herself as though her love would be enough to bring him back and make him whole again. She could still feel his blood coming out, seeping all over her clothes, but she didn't care. The darkness of blood covering her seemed fitting in this new, frightening world without Light. Light was gone, and the dark was there to stay.

It took her a few minutes to calm down, but she was still perfectly sanguine about her course of action. With Light gone, winter was there to stay, and she would go in the snow to lie down and fall asleep with him. She began to sing the song she had sung a long time ago.

"Careful what you do,

'Cause God is watching your every move.

Hold my hand in the dark street,

For if you do I know that I'll be safe.

Even if I'm far away and alone,

I can be sure that you'll find me there.

This I know.

You draw me close for a while, so quiet.

You tell me everything.

If I forget what you say,

Then you come to me and tell me again.

Yes you'd tell me once again.

But what happens when I know it all?

Then what should I do after that?

What then?"

She looked at the task force members. "Kill me." She said. It was a soft but direct order.

"Misa…" That was Matsuda.

Her reply was sharp. "Do it now, before I force you to. If any of you have ever loved me or cared about me, you will do this for me and let me be with my parents and my husband."

Her voice sounded so strange, a mixture of grief, hollowness, determination, and acceptance.

"We can't do that, Misa." Aizawa said.

"Then give me the real Death Note so that I can write my name in it."

"No." Near spoke. "We must make sure it stays out of anyone's hands now."

Misa let out a shrill shriek of rage that caused nearly every member of the task force to draw their weapons in fear, and out of instinct. It was the shriek of murderers, the shriek of the insane, the shriek of those with nothing left to lose.

"Misa, don't do anything rash." Mogi attempted to reason with her.

"Rash. RASH?! Everybody I have ever loved is dead! My parents are gone, my husband is dead, and I have _nobody left! _Everything I loved has been taken from me! Why shouldn't I do the one thing I know I can do and take control of my life by ending it?!"

"Because you have more of a life to live!" Hideki argued.

"Not without Light! I WON'T LIVE A LIFE WITHOUT LIGHT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, looking prepared to pounce upon them all. Dress covered in blood, with her Mascara running, she looked like Carrie White at the prom.

Just then, the sound of a gun going off cracked through the air. Misa felt the bullet hit her, but in a moment of dissociation couldn't register the pain. It didn't feel like pain, though there must have been some as it knocked her flat on her back. Every eye turned to Gevanni, who stood in front of Near protectively. He'd seen women like that before, and knew what they were capable of on the edge of suicide- and that was homicide, since the line between them was so thin.

Misa could feel the pain now, but it was overshadowed by her utter relief. She was going to be with Light again, and the comfort of that knowledge wrapped around her like a cashmere blanket. She held him her arms, relieved. Their fingers were still entwined, and the thought that they would remain that way forever was a soothing pill that helped her pain. The bullet had landed in her stomach. She knew what that meant. Death was surely on the way.

It was hard to tell that she was bleeding, considering how covered she was with Light's blood, but when a small pool of blood began to grow outside of her, it was noticeable. Her head was pounding and her vision was beginning to waver. Their blood mingled on the floor, seeping together and making an indivisible line between the two. They would nevermore be parted.

Misa used the last of her strength to maneuver herself and Light into a comfortable position. She rolled herself onto him, using her free hand to grab his so that his arms were around her. This was the way it was meant to be. They would die in one another's arms.

"Til death do us part." She whispered. The last sight she took in was the sight of his face. And then, she shut her eyes for the last time.


End file.
